At work they are one and at home they are another
by star jelly
Summary: They lead two separate lives one at work the other at their home and they can't keep them separate forever. An M'C B'A story
1. Chapter 1

Tap...tap...tap...tap

She tried to block out the noise.

Tap...tap...tap...tap

She was pretty sure the noise was coming from her living room window, but she didn't know what could be making the noise.

Tap...tap...tap...tap.

That was it. She ran over to the window threw it open and...

"OW!"

"Ohh I'm so sorry I didn't know you'd stick your head out."

"God damn it Logan! What do you want!"

"I want to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Then why did you leave Caro?" he asked.

"Ohh fine come inside before you freeze."

She pressed the button to let him come up and waited for the knock on her door. When it came she went over and let him in.

"Logan-"

"Call me Mike, we're not partners anymore apparently."

"Mike, what were you throwing at my window?"

"Rocks" off her look "I had to get your attention somehow!" he threw his arms up in the air.

"Fine what do you want?"

"I want to know why you left."

"I left because I couldn't take it anymore."

"That's bull shit and you and I both know it Caro. Why did you really leave?" he stared into her eyes. _Ohh god why does he have to look at me like that?_

"I...I-" She was cut off as he leaned down and kissed her. She responded and then pulled away.

"What the hell was that Logan!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!"

"I am not going to become one of your play-things Logan!"

"You weren't...I mean...Ohh SHIT!"

"That makes me feel a lot better Logan." she yelled.

"Look I came over here to find out why you left and to tell you I love you" he yelled back. There was a pause.

"You _love me??"_ she asked quietly.

"Yes, madly."

"Prove it"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

" I got this a little while ago. I didn't know why then but now I know that I want you to marry me.

"But Mike we-"

"I've known you for two years. In those two years I've laughed with you, cried with you, and done so many other things that I know you better then I know myself Caro. I love you and I want to marry you."

Carolyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Then she turned and walked towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my phone."

"Why?"

"I'm calling Bobby and Alex. I have an idea I think they might like.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was waiting for Carolyn outside a small church on the edge of little Poland. It was only two hours after he had proposed and plenty had happened in that time.

* * *

"Mike I love you so much and I wand us to get married as soon as possible. There's a little church on the edge of little Poland where a friend of mines a priest."

"Why do you want to call up Bobby and Alex though?"

"They have been waiting to get married for years."

"WHAT!?"

"Look this is my plan; we see if they want to have a double wedding with us. Then we call up Deakins and Carver and have them be out witnesses." she waited for his answer.

"I think that is a perfect idea Caro."

* * *

So here he was outside the church two hours later with Bobby.

"Do you think Deakins or Carver will come? " asked Bobby.

"I don't know Caro just asked them to show up, didn't even explain. They may just think that it's not important." Just then a car pulled up. Carver got out and the car drove off down the street.

"Hi men, Deakins went to park. Why were we asked to come here?"

"Umm can we explain when Deakins gets here?"

" Yes it would be great if you could explain why we get a call from Barek saying to be at a church in two hours and then she just hangs up, then when we get here we find that you two are here," said Deakins voice behind them. "I'm here so explain."

"We're getting married?" said Bobby, making it sound more like a question then a statement.

"To each OTHER?!" said Carver.

"NO!" yelled Mike, "I'm marrying Carolyn and Bobby's marring Alex."

Deakins looked panicked "Ok I'm sorry, it may just be the fact that I have had a very long day, but I could have sworn that you just said that you were getting married to your PARTNERS!"

"Ex-partner" said Logan.

"Look Captain don't worry, Alex and I have it all figured out." said Bobby.

"Ohh you do do you."

"Look up section 56 paragraph 23 under (_insert important document here)."_

"Ohh ok, but if your wrong you do know I will have to get you both new partners."

"Yes we do"

"You see," said Logan "This is why we waited until she left Major Case before we got married."

"Logan shut up. She didn't even know you loved her till 2 hours ago." said Bobby, sounding a little pissed.

"Ohh yeah well-" he was cut off when Alex's car pulled up. The 2 women had insisted on not seeing the men for the two hours leading up to the ceremony.

"Think of it as the night before" Alex had said.

The men watched the women get out of the car. Alex was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that fell below her knees, while Carolyn was wearing a flowing white dress that went passed her feet. Deakins watched as Bobby and Mike's faces lit up at the sight of the women they loved. The priest came out of the church and ushered them all in.

The ceremony was a simple and lovely. Afterward they all went back to Bobby and Alex's place for Chinese food. Deakins wedding gift was the rest of the week off. Carver gift was..."If you guys ever need legal help from a lawsuit or anything like that, I'll help you for free. I just hope it's not your divorce. "

"Ohh thanks Carver,"said Mike sarcasticly.

"No offense meant, but I hope we never use your gift." said Alex.

"None taken. Seeing as I was given very little time to get you a wedding gift, how about I just send one?" he asked. They all agreed that that was probably a better idea. Soon after everyone left. Carver had work to do, Deakins had to get home, and Mike and Carolyn well they had something to celebrate.

* * *

**The story should get better now that they are married. I just had to get them there.**

**read review you know you want to ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks later**

Bobby had been right about him and Alex being able to stay together, his reaction when he found out he was right caused the whole police department to know about their marriage in a number of hours. Mike and Carolyn on the other hand had decided to keep things quiet for a while. Carolyn had been transfered to GC while Mike got a new partner Megan Wheeler.

For Logan, Wheeler was fine. She certainly wasn't Carolyn but what could he could about that. Barek on the other hand, was having her own set of problems.

"Hey sweet things what's that you got there?"

"For the love of God will you leave me alone!" she yelled. The man backed down.The man was Calvin Deleon her new partner. He was a self centered, jack-ass, who only cared about her because he wanted to sleep with her. He also loved gossip.

"So baby, did you hear about Mike Logan? I heard that he has gotten back on the bandwagon." Carolyn ignored him. "My friend was in a bar in New Jersey on Friday and saw him pick up a woman there." Carolyn's head shot up and she looked at him. _Oh my god! We went to that bar so no one would notice us! _

"So what was your friend doing in New Jersey?"she asked

"Oh some guy skipped his parole, but I think the question you want to ask is why was Mike Logan there? Has he run out of girls in New York?" he laughed at his joke.

"What does your friend look like?" she asked.

"She has blond hair, big lips, and an amazing body."

She knew exactly who he was talking about.

* * *

They had found the bar two weeks ago. It was an hours drive from there work, but it was worth it to get a drink and relax without anyone noticing them. Last Friday, Mike had gotten there first, and was waiting for Carolyn when the bartender came over.

"The woman over there" he said pointing to the end of the bar,"would like to buy you a drink."

"Tell her I'm not interested."

The bartender left, but came back a minute later.

"She says she won't take no for an answer. She says -and I quote-I always get what I want and right now I want you between the sheets"

"Tell her I'd rather sleep with my mom then with her, the ugly cow."

"Have you even looked at the woman?" asked the bartender.

Mike looked at the woman across the room. She was tall, blond, with long legs, and an amazing body. Mike didn't care.

"Tell her I'm not interested." The bartender shot him a strange look.

"What are you? Gay?" The bartender asked before walking away.

Across the bar the woman was mad.

"Who does he think he is? Refusing me like that?!" The bartender suddenly hoped the man was gay. "I'll make him realize who he's dealing with!" The woman got up and started walking across the bar. She was almost to him when suddenly a brunette slid into the seat next to him. The man leaned over and kissed the woman.

"Hi honey" he said. "You have a good day?"

"My day was great Mike, yours?"

_Mike? The black shield of the brass? Here? Oh my god, this is to good to be true! I can't wait to tell Calvin, he'll love this!"_

On the other end of the bar, Mike and Carolyn were completely oblivious to the woman.

* * *

**I have a basic idea for the next chapter but if anyone has any ideas that would be great!**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Three Months Later

_And the one hour count down to lunch begins!! _Carolyn thought to herself. She and Calvin had just finished a pretty nasty case, so today was... paperwork. _Come on clock, can't you move a little bit faster??_ She watched as the second hand seemed to move slower, and slower.

"BAREK!" Carolyn was snapped out of her thoughts by the screeching voice of her Captain. He walked over to her. "I need you to take this paperwork down to Major Case," he said, handing her some files.

Carolyn was a little confused. "Why me Captain? Doesn't Stakinis usually take paperwork up there?"

"She's out on a case and I need this up there pronto. So, GO!" he yelled. Carolyn did not need to be told twice. She managed to make it up to MC in record time.

She had heard from Mike, and Alex, that Deakins had been replaced with a new guy. A "Cold hearted evil son of a bitch," was what Mike had called him, so she couldn't wait to finally meet the man in person. She was not prepared for what she saw when she walked in though.

When she had left MC, it had been a pretty lively place. People were always talking, and of course Alex and Bobby always got into loud arguments, so when she walked in to discover everyone sitting at their desks, quietly working, it took her a moment to adjust. _You have got to be kidding me, _she thought to herself, _The hallways louder than this! Mike wasn't kidding when he said that the new guy lay down the law. _She shook herself from her thoughts, and looked around to fine her husband.

Mike wasn't there, but Alex and Robert were. She walked over to their desks, and when neither of them noticed her arrival, she walked right behind Goren and... TWAMP! hit him on the back of the head. The six foot man jumped, and spun around, trying to figure out what hit him, only to come face to face with Carolyn.

"What'd I do!?" he asked. "Forget Logan's birthday or something?" Alex finally looked up from her computer screen to see who her husband was talking to.

"Carolyn! It's so good to see you! How are you!" Alex, letting the questions fly like bullets, jumped out of her seat to hug the brunette. Carolyn returned the hug, and was about to answer when a man with curly black hair came out of the office.

"Emes!" the man snapped, "Is this the time for socializing?" Carolyn could see the muscles in Alex's jaw clench as she replied "No Sir!"

"Excuse me sir, but are you Captain Ross?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes and you are?"

"Detective Barek, from GC sir," she said, "I'm here to drop off the files you requested."

"From GC?" he asked with a sneer. He held out his hand for them and she handed them over. "Thank you detective" he turned and walked back into his office.

* * *

Danny Ross looked out the window of his office to see Barek pull out a notepad and jot something down. _Damn GC! Always trying to spy on us! Well I made sure that that woman didn't have anything to report!_

He turned away from the window and started to think about how he could stop GC from spying to MC once and for all

* * *

Carolyn ripped the page out of her notebook and placed it on Logan's desk.

"Hey Barek," called Alex, "You free for lunch soon? I need to tell you something." Carolyn looked down at her watch.

"I'm off the clock for lunch in 10 minutes. Let me run down to my department and grab somethings, and then I'll meet you outside."

* * *

"You're pregnant?!" said Carolyn, sounding very surprised. "When did you find out? Boy or Girl? How far along are you? When did you tell Bob-" Alex held up her hand to stop Carolyn from asking questions.

"In the order I was just asked, Yes, four days ago, no idea, two months, and assuming you were asking when I told Bobby, aproximetly thirty seconds after I found out." Carolyn jumped out of her chair and hugged Alex.

"Well this is cause for celebration!" Carolyn said. "Are you free Friday night?"

"Yes I think so...why?"

"Mike and I found an amazing night club. I know you can't drink, but Friday night is always a fun night there. I'll give you the directions to get there."

"Thanks! Robert and I would love a night out."

"Yeah well it'll be fun.

* * *

An hour later, Mike found the slip of paper that Carolyn had left on his desk. Wheeler watched as a smile spred across Logan's face as he read it.

"What's it say?" she asked.

"Nothing"

She leaned over, and grabbed the paper from his hands, before he had a chance to react.

He tried to grab it back as Wheeler read it aloud.

_I love you Mike! C.L._

**SO SO SO sorry it took me so long to update. We're going to call the delay SCHOOL! Well _that's_ almost over, so chapters should be coming a bit faster now. I hope that everyone enjoys this story!! And don't worry, DRAMA COMES SOON!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bobby, I'm pregnant, I can still drive." Alex said as she gripped on to the side of her seat for dear life. Bobby had decided that since she was pregnant, he got to drive.

"I'm just worried that if we get into an accident, you and the baby will get hurt!" he said as he made a right turn that made Alex topple over forwards.

"Honey, I think that if you keep on driving, there will be a greater chance of an accident." the moment after she said that, she flew against the the right side of the car as he made another turn. _I thought seatbelts were supposed to hold you in place!!_ she thought as she flew against the car door one more time before the car screeched to a stop. They were right outside a..._NAIL SALON? _

"This can't be right" said Bobby looking around for the directions Carolyn had given Alex the day before. He found them under his coffee cup, and as he picked them up he noticed writing on the back of the paper.

"Hey she wrote something on the back!"

"Really? Why didn't you notice it before?" asked Alex, sounding a little smug over the fact that for once Robert Goren didn't notice everything.

"You never gave me the paper hot-shot." he shot back at her.

"Oh... yeah... I forgot." she said sheepishly. "So what does it say?"

"Go to back of nail salon, knock on door three times. When the door opens say you are guests of the Logan's, they should let you right in." Bobby read aloud.

"Oh, that' simple enough. Lets go!" Alex jumped out of the car like a five year old with sugar running through their veins. She grabbed Bobby's hand and half dragged him around to the back of the nail salon. Bobby grabbed her hands before she had a chance to knock on the door.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, concerned for Alex.

"I just got out of a car that _you_ were driving. Put two and two together."

"You really hate my driving that much huh?" he asked

She didn't have to answer, she just glared at him.

"Ok! Ok!" he said holding is hands in defense, "You mad your point, I'm a lousy driver!"

"And I am?"

"A goddess!"

"Damn strait." she said. She then pulled her arm away Goren, and knocked three times on the door. A fairly tall man opened the door, and looked down at Emes.

"Name?" asked the man in a calm voice.

"We're friends of the Logan's" Alex said.

"Oh come right in!" the man said.

Alex and Bobby walked up a long flight of steps, they entered a dimly lit room with a bar, a couple tables, and a dance floor. There were a few groups of people, mostly couples.

"There's Logan and Barek," said Bobby, pointing to a table in the corner of the room. It had to be them, Alex knew no other couple that could look so... so... content with the fact that they were practicly having sex in public.

"Can I arrest them for indecent exposer?" asked Alex, with a pleading look in her eye. Bobby just ignored her.

"MIKE! CAROLYN! Let's get a room shall we!" Bobby yelled at the couple from across the room. Mike and Carolyn pulled apart, grinning sheepishly at Bobby and Alex. Carolyn pushed Mike off her, and ran over to Alex. Grabbing the woman's arm, Carolyn practically dragged her to the table, all the while saying something about how standing was bad with pregnancies.

* * *

"So how did you find this place?" Goren asked, after they had all gotten settled and had ordered drinks.

"Well this is a club that you can only get into if invited by someone with an inside connection." said Mike.

"So what connection did you have?" asked Alex.

"The man who owns the bar, I got his daughters boyfriend locked up for 15-20 years for assault with a dangerous weapon, and attempted murder."

"Wow! What happened there?" asked Bobby.

"Andrew - the owner - daughter was being beaten by her boyfriend. She needed help, and I happened to live next door to her. I helped her set up hidden camera's in her apartment, and then later when I heard screams coming from her apartment, I went in. I found him stabbing her with a kitchen knife in the leg, and other places. Once the boyfriend was put away, Andrew said that I was always welcome to this place."

"How's his daughter?"

"I'm doing fine," said the woman who had come with their drinks. "I work here once a week, but on most days I'm home taking care of my 11th month old. I've been happily married for three years."

"Guys, this is Rebecca, Andrew's daughter." Mike introduced Bobby and Alex to her. They chatted for a couple minutes, and then Rebecca had to go back to work.

"She's nice." said Alex, " I can see why you like coming here."

"Haha very funny Alex," said Carolyn, "It is nice here, but the real reason we come is because we get some quiet or once."

Bobby raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that."

**The chapters should be coming faster now on most of my stories for a little while now. I am also changing this story from humor to drama. I'm introducing Barek's family, expect lots of drama.**

**Dun dun DUN!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Months Later**

When Carolyn was little, her mother told her that there comes a point where one has to say, "enough is enough". Carolyn had reached that place a month ago. It wasn't the work that was bothering her, it was the lack of work from everyone else. And apparently, she was the only person who noticed it. And it had finally got to her. The fact that she couldn't look at a crime scene without first making sure that her partner was actually _doing_ his job, and not gossiping. The fact that people constantly rearranged her evidence. Or maybe the thing that had finally gotten to her, was the fact that other officers would take her witnesses, question them about something irrelevant to the case, and the let them go without her getting to talk to them. Yeah the fact that a murder suspect was in **ITALY **right now because that NITWIT of a detective, Dora, had let the man go had probably helped to piss her off.

"BAREK! OFFICE! NOW!" Yelled Sample, her Captain, jerking Carolyn out of her thoughts. She walked over to his office, and shit the door behind her, all the while preparing for a verbal shakedown for _something_ her partner had done.

"Barek," he began, "You are the best detective I have on my force. You're true to what you believe in, you're responsible, trustworthy, and - I can't believe this is one of the qualities of a good detective on my force - but you don't gossip. You know how to handle yourself in tough situations, and you know how to close a case."

"Thank you sir."

"And it is because of all of those qualities that I am transferring you out of here." he said.

"Sir?"

"You're the best, and you're living in hell because of it. Major Case needs a person up there. I know you hate the gossip about what goes on up there, and, you deserve better."

She felt like jumping off a wall with happiness. "Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" she turned to walk out of the door, when she realized that she had forgotten one thing.

"When do I leave GC sir?" she asked.

"Today. Now if you want. Tell Deleon that he has the paper work, pack up your stuff and go!" Carolyn didn't need to be told twice, she practicly ran out the door and towards her desk.

"Barek wait! he yelled after her. She stopped and turned back towards him. "You're one of the best that GC's seen in a while, don't let me down Barek."

"I won't sir.

CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI

Carolyn got out of GC and down to MC in record time. As she walked into Major Case, she could hear sounds that she remebered from before. Goren and Emes fighting over something, people just talking, then suddenly-BAM- and Mike's voice as he yelled, "I AM NOT OVER REACTING!". _Yup it's still the same in there. _She walked in just in time to see Logan storm out of the room and into the locker room. Carolyn walked over to Ross's office, where he was standing, shaking his head.

"Sir?" Ross looked up from his desk, "I'm Detective Carolyn Barek, I've been sent here as a replacement from GC."

"Ah yes Barek, we've met before."

"Yes sir."

"Barek, the last time we met I was not very nice to you"

"No sir"

"I would like to explain myself before you take a position here." he paused, and motioned for her to sit down, she did. "I was getting a huge amount of pressure from the Chief to get Major Case "straightened up". I was dealing with a roomful of detectives who resented me, and I was the mockery of other departments. At the time that you first came down, I was dealing with a lot of rumors that were coming out of GC, I still am." he paused to look Carolyn straight in the eye. "I thought that you had come down to spy on the department. I no longer think that. George Sample is one of the best men I know, and he gave me his word that you were one of the best he had ever seen. I would like to take this time to apologies for what happened before, and to welcome you to Major Case."

He stood, and offered her his hand. She took it and shook it warmly.

"Thank you sir." Carolyn said. After a moment she asked, "So when will I meet my new partner?"

"Right now." he opened the door to his office, and motioned for an Asian man who was sitting at a desk. "Detective Carolyn Barek, this is Detective James Sheppard."

They shook hands, and then Ross told Sheppard to show Carolyn her new desk.

I hope you don't mind it, it's right next to Logan's desk. But if you can deal with disruptive behavior at times then its fine." Sheppard had said. She had said that it was fine, and then started getting settled.

CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI

Carolyn was there only five minutes before Emes realized that she was going to be there permanently. Ten minutes after Alex's quiet celebration, Mike came back into the room, sat down at his desk, and began working. He hadn't even noticed her. Carolyn pulled a bag of M&M's out of her drawer. She took a step over to Mike's desk, and sat down on the desk top, shoving the bag of M&M's under his nose.

"Want one?" she asked.

He glanced up, and then did a double take as he realized who was sitting in front of him.

"Sure," he said taking a handful from the bag. "I'm Mike Logan" he said.

"I know, I'm Barek."

"You got a first name?"

"Yeah but maybe I don't want to get that close right now." Carolyn then told her partner she was going to get coffee and then left the squad room.

CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI

She had only had to wait at the coffee shop around the corner for a minute before Mike came hurrying in. When he saw her, he ran over and kissed her passionately.

"So we're working together now?" he asked once they had come up for air.

"Always," was her reply.

CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI

Carolyn left for MC first, Mike stayed five more minutes at the coffee shop before heading back to the squad room. They had both agreed that they didn't want to let anyone know about them at first. Carolyn needed some time to rebuild her reputation, especially since everyone except Goren and Emes were new to Major Case.

When Mike entered the squad room, the first thing he noticed was that it was dead silence. The next thing that he noticed was a tall lanky older man, a squat fat woman and a tall woman were standing in the middle, while Carolyn was being held back by Alex. Mike walked over to Carolyn, and put a reasherring hand on her arm.

"Who are these people?" he asked in a whisper.

"My family."


	7. Chapter 7

It could have been a lot worse. Or at least that's what Mike thought. After Eames had let Carolyn go, she had been able to deal with her family calmly, and rationally, at least until her sister had tried to hit on Mike. Then it had taken Goren and Eames to hold her back. Luckily for Carolyn, by that point in the meeting they had been in the Captain's office so nobody saw her loose it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Carolyn through gritted teeth as she struggled against the arms that held her.

"Do we need permission to visit our family?" asked an older woman who Mike assumed was Carolyn's mom.

"I thought that I had made it perfectly clear that you are not family Helen." Carolyn shot back at the older woman, now known as Helen.

"CARRY!" barked a man nearby who Mike believed was her father. "That is no way to speak to your mother!"

"She's not my MOTHER!" Carolyn yelled venomously, "She's the woman you married after mom died!"

"You needed a mother." her father said.

"And I filled that space." said Helen in a straightforward way.

Carolyn barked out a laugh at that comment. "You tried to marry me off when I was 18. I wouldn't exactly call that "motherly"."

"CARRY-"

"DON'T CALL ME CARRY!" Carolyn screamed at her father, "I'm no longer six! I have a name and "Carry" is not it!"

Mike stepped forward, and rested a hand on Carolyn's shoulder, "Caro" he said, trying to draw her attention away from the fight, if only for a moment.

"_Caro?!_" her dad scoffed, "That's not your name either. How can you allow one thing, but not allow another. You need guidance with these sorts of things Car-".

"It's none of your business what people call me!" Carolyn shot back angrily. The last time Mike had seen her this mad hey had just found a murdered child.

"Oh I know what's going on," said Helen menacingly. She pointed at Mike. "He's one of _those_ men - the ones she takes to bed. You know our Carolyn, always the whore."

Mike saw red at that moment. He stepped forward with the full intent to hit the first of her family member he could reach. He would have too if Carolyn hadn't stepped right in front of him.

"They're not worth it Mike," she said in a whisper.

"They're not worth it Mike," Helen mimicked with a sneer. "What did she do?" Helen asked Mike, "Did she get you drunk, and then threaten to expose you?"

Captain Ross cut in before Carolyn could jump her step mother. "Detective Logan has never met Detective Barek before today," he said. "And before thing gets any worse, I suggest you leave."

"Fine, we'll go." said Carolyn's dad angrily. He turned, and then he forced Helen to turn, and walk out the door. Carolyn's sister instead of following her parents out made a b-line straight for Logan.

"Hey Detective Logan," she said as she pinned him between herself and Ross's desk. "If you ever want a good time, call me." she said handing him her card with a wink. Carolyn's sister then turned, and walked out of the office.

A second after the office door shut, Barek let out a scream of anger. "I hate them, I HATE THEM, **I HATE THEM!**"

"As interesting and as stimulating as I just found that family reunion to be," said Ross, "I think we should all just go back to work." Goren, Eames, Logan, and Barek all turned to walk out of his office.

"Barek!" Ross called and Barek turned to face him again. "For first days on the job that wasn't so bad." he said smiling at her.

"It could have been better," was all that she said before she turned, and walked out once more.

CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI

Carolyn was still fuming about what had happened by the time she got home. Since Mike had to stay at the squad room late Carolyn thought that she would take a long hot shower and then make dinner. Unfortunately, all that she managed to do was: discover that the water heater was broken, and burn dinner. Later, Mike came home to find Carolyn sitting on the living room floor, crying.

"Caro, what's wrong?" he asked as he rushed over to where she was sitting.

"Could today get any worse Mike?" she asked looking up at him with tear stained eyes. Mike opened his mouth to answer but Carolyn put a finger on his lips, stopping him from speaking.

"It was a rhetorical question." she said dryly.

"Carolyn… compared to some family gatherings at Major Case yours would actually be considered _pleasant_. I mean most family gatherings end like... like..." he searched his memories to find a good example. "Like when Goren found out who his dad really was. Now _that was bad." _

Carolyn had to laugh at that.


	8. Chapter 8

After talking for a little longer, Mike and Carolyn had fallen asleep. After a few hours Carolyn was woken up from where she was comfortably spooned by the sound of Pink Floyd guitar solo.

"Mike" she whispered, he didn't respond. "Mike," she poked him. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Mike that's your phone, and if I pick it up, things are going to be pretty weird." Mike groaned again and reached for his phone.

"Logan," he muttered into his phone.

"You got a case, Central Park, I'll meet you there and explain what's going on," Ross said to him. "Got it?" Logan just groaned in response.

"You got a case?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah," Logan muttered sleepily as he began to get out of bed. "Central Park." Just then Carolyn's cell phone went off.

"Barek."

"You get a case, Central Park, I'll meet you there and explain what's going on," Ross said.

"Did you say Central Park Captain?" Mike looked up in surprise.

"Yes Detective, can you get there?"

"Yes sir," Carolyn put down the phone.

"We're going to the same place?" Mike asked.

"I guess." Carolyn got out of bed. "Do you think we should take the same car?"

"And give away the fact that we were together?" Just then Mike's phone went off again. Carolyn changed as Mike argued with Wheeler over the phone. She was just beginning to brew a pot of coffee as Mike got off the phone.

"That was Wheeler."

"I know"

"Oh hahaha, very funny. Her car has just broken down. I need to go pick her up."

"Well that solves our car problem."

Mike grabbed a mug of coffee and kissed Carolyn on the cheek. "I'll see you there."

CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI CICICICICI

By the time Logan and Wheeler got to Central Park Carolyn and her partner James Sheppard were already examining the body of a couple. Ross came over to Logan and Wheeler and filled them in on what was going on.

"The daughter of the Chief of D's cousin was shot at close range along with her boyfriend. The Chief wants this solved as quickly as possible, and Goren and Eames are working on another top priority case, so it's you four on this case." said Ross.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok lets review the facts" Logan said.

"Let's not" said Sheppard.

Wheeler, Logan, Barek and Sheppard had been working on the case involvng the Chief of D's cousin for a little over a week.

"Let's review the facts" Logan said sharply. "We have two kids shot at close range with 41 caliber."

"We know" said Barek

"We have the boyfriend pegged as a now dead drug addict"

"We know!" said Barek and Sheppard.

"And now we are following the boyfriends best friend to find out who the dealer was who was stiffed a weeks payment."

"WE KNOW!" shouted Barek, Sheppard, and Wheeler."

Mike opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly shut it as he got glaring stares from three sets of eyes. He opened his mouth again,

"Does anyone want coffee?" There was yes all around, and after taking a quick survey of what people wanted, Mike left to get coffee. He was halfway down the block when Wheeler realized that he hadn't bothered to ask what Carolyn had wanted to drink.

"Oh that's fine," was Carolyn's response,"I'm sure he'll get me something good." Mike came back ten minutes later with four steaming cups.

"What did you get?" Wheeler asked Barek after they had taken their cups.

"Tea with double honey."

"You wanted that?" Wheeler asked. Carolyn just shrugged in response. The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their warm beverages. "Carolyn, did you bring the..." Mike's voice faded to the point where Carolyn couldn't hear what he was asking for.

"Did I bring what Mike?"

"Food?"

"Why didn't you bring some"

"Well," said Mike with a grin, "I did just buy this" and he pulled a brownie out of his pocket. "But I would rather trade."

Carolyn sighed and reached into her bag to pull out a ziplock baggie.

"If you had wanted them this badly why didn't you just bring your own?" she asked as she handed over the baggie and took the brownie.

"Because I prefer to see the look on your face when you bite into the brownie." he replied. "See?" he said as a look of pure contentment broke across her face as Carolyn bit into the brownie.

"What did you just trade for?" Sheppard asked.

"Cherry tomatoes." Mike said with a grin.

Wheeler opened her mouth to say something when Carolyn said, "Look there's the boyfriend!" The four detectives watched as the teenage boy stood on the corner for a few minutes before being approached by a woman with her back to the detectives. The woman and the boy talked for a few minutes before the woman turned so she faced the direction of the car. When the woman's face became visible Carolyn gasped.

"Mike do you see...?" Carolyn asked.

"I see." Both Carolyn and Mike looked pale.

"But how?" she asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Mike began to get out of the car.

"Where are you going? asked Wheeler.

"We are going to arrest them." said Mike.

"We?" asked Wheeler as Carolyn hopped out of the car to stand next to Mike. "Oh we"

Mike and Carolyn approached the couple slowly, they stood behind the woman for a few minutes overhearing what she was saying.

"- so do you get what you have to do?" the woman asked the boy. The boy nodded.

"Good." The woman reached out to touch the boys face. "You know I love you right?" she asked the boy. "You're like my son, and you know what I always say!"

Mike chose that moment to cut in. "I don't know what you say now, but I do know that you used to always say that you were 'in love with love.'"


	10. Chapter 10

Carolyn was pissed. There was no other way to put it, she was just pissed. She and Mike had been calling around all mourning trying to figure out why no one had told them that Dede McCan had escaped from prison. They had been on the phone for over two hours, and all they had gotten were the same response, "I don't know why you weren't told... We didn't know that she had escaped... let us transfer you to someone who does know". _This is the New York prison system at work. _Carolyn thought.

After another half an hour on the phones Carolyn was beginning to loose hope. _Maybe we should just ask her how she escaped. It probably would be faster then this. _Carolyn turned to Mike,

"Mike why don't w-" Mike held up his hand to cut her off.

"What do you mean you knew?" he asked into the phone. Whatever the person on the other end said it did not make him happy. "You're telling me that you knew that Dede McCan had escaped from prison six months ago, but you felt there was no need to tell the arresting officers?... Oh don't give me that!... listen you son of a - fine! Good bye!" Mike slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"What the hell was that?" asked Wheeler.

"Nothing," he growled. "Let's go interview the witness." he grabbed Wheeler's arm and proceeded to drag her towards the interrogation room.

"Hey wait!" Carolyn called out. "I though we were doing the interrogation." she said motioning to herself and Sheppard.

"You haven't done an interrogation together before." said Mike.

"Now is as good a time as any." she shot back.

Mike opened his mouth, but Wheeler cut in before he could get any words out.

"I have a brilliant idea, why don't we flip a coin."

"Fine" Mike grumbled, Carolyn echoed him only seconds later.

"Heads Logan and I take it, tails you two do." Wheeler waited for Barek to nod in agreement before flipping the coin:heads. Mike smirked at Carolyn before walking into the interrogation room.

CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI

"Well look who it is," said Dede McCan as Logan walked into the room, "Long time no see."

"You were one of the many people in my life I never hoped to see again." said Mike bitterly.

Dede ignored him, instead focusing on Wheeler.

"Who're you? she asked Wheeler. "I saw you when I was arrested, but I didn't bother to find out who you were. I was paying a bit more attention to Logan and his bitch of a partner."

Logan's jaw clenched when she said that.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Wheeler. "I'm his partner."

Dede laughed. "You're his partner?" she asked incredulously before turning to Logan. "What happened? You sleep with the ugly bitch?"

Logan lunged across the table at her, stopping just inches away from her face.

"We've got escaping prison, drug possession and dealing, and another murder charge to add to your sentence. Do you really think you should be saying that?" Mike growled softly at her.

"What can I say, after all I am in love with love."

There was a tap at the mirror, someone wanted him out of there. As he walked out the door Dede yelled,

"Tell the bitch to watch her back."

CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI

Logan winced at the look Barek shot him as he walked into the adjoining room, the look he was getting from Ross wasn't that pleasant either. Ross didn't even have a chance to chastise Mike before Carolyn asked if everyone in the room could excuse them. Unsure of what to do, Wheeler and Sheppard waited for Ross to nod, and walk out of the room before exiting themselves.

Once they were outside the room Carolyn grabbed Mike's arm.

"What the hell was that!?" Mike didn't respond, he only stared at the floor.

"Mike" she said warningly.

"Carolyn we have to tell Ross about our relationship."

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"You heard me." Mike took a deep breath before continuing. "How I just acted in there is suspicious enough, but if it comes out on the stand that we were in a relationship the defense could tear our case to shreds."

"Mike the woman escaped from jail! There is no way anyone can defend that!" Carolyn studied Mike's face for a moment.

"That's not the real reason is it Mike." Carolyn said bluntly. Mike winced at her voice. What she had said wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I don't want to keep us hidden anymore."Mike said honestly.

"Right now?" Carolyn asked.

"What?"

"You choose right now of all moments to decide that you didn't want to keep our relationship hidden anymore?"

"Well-"

"I want an open relationship!"

"Right now? Mike we have a murder case, an escapee, and you want and open relationship?" Carolyn voice was getting shriller and shriller as she got madder and madder.

"Will you just think about it?"Mike begged, trying to end the conversation before Carolyn got load enough for Ross to hear out in the hallway. Carolyn took a deep breath before answering.

"Fine, I'll think about it.

CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI CICICICICICICI

Mike left the room only to be dragged into Ross' office for another round of yelling. Carolyn stayed where she was, she couldn't believe what had just happened.

_I can't believe that he wants an open relationship! If anyone should want one it should be me. Logan is always the one who women flirt with. I should want him to always have a wedding band on his finger, letting the whole world know that he's mine and no one else can have him. _

Suddenly it hit her. That was exactly what she wanted. She wanted everyone to know that Mike Logan was hers and only hers. Carolyn started walking quickly towards Ross' office, not even bothering to knock before she opened the door. Ross was in the middle of some rant, but he stoped as she walked in the room.

"Detective?" Ross was confused as to why she was in there, but Carolyn ignored him as she walked straight up to Mike.

"You want an open relationship," she said, "You got an open relationship." and with that she kissed him passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI Everyone! So I've been getting some really nice reviews lately and I just wanted to say thank you. Now for those of you who have reviewed and told me this story is childish, I just have to ask: WHY ARE YOU STILL READING IT THEN???? Other then that thanks for reading all of you who read for fun! Or literary value.... but I don't think this story has much of that.**

**I am now tying up all loose ends. **

Previously:

_ Carolyn started walking quickly towards Ross' office, not even bothering to knock before she opened the door. Ross was in the middle of some rant, but he stopped as she walked in the room._

_"Detective?" Ross was confused as to why she was in there, but Carolyn ignored him as she walked straight up to Mike._

_"You want an open relationship," she said, "You got an open relationship." And with that she kissed him passionately._

_

* * *

_

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Ross stood there speechless, unsure of how to break them apart, and unsure of what he would do once they broke apart. Luckily for him he never found out. A high pitched scream broke Mike and Carolyn apart.

A very familiar trio came running towards Ross' office, panic, and anger written across their faces.

"Take your hands off my daughter!" growled Carolyn's father.

Carolyn jumped in front of Mike before anything could happen.

"Oh look at her!" sneered her sister, "I told you she was up to something with that man!"

"For the love of God!" Carolyn muttered, "The only thing that's up between us is none of your business."

"How dare you-"her father began.

"No how dare _you" _Carolyn shouted. "I've been perfectly fine without any of you for almost 4 years now, and you think you can just waltz back into my life and take control again. I don't think so." and with that Carolyn shoved her family out of the way and stormed into the squad room.

"Carolyn where are you going?" Her father demanded.

"I'm going to go interview a suspect."she snapped.

"What suspect?" Mike asked, "wait MY suspect?"

"Our suspect"

"I was interviewing her!"

"And before Barek interrupted us," interjected Ross, "I was going to tell you that now she's interviewing her"

Carolyn quickly walked towards the interrigation room, "Sheppard you coming?"

No response.

"Sheppard?" Sheppard was staring at Carolyn, a dazed look on his face. "Sheppard!" she snapped him out of his daze.

"Sorry Barek, I was just ...umm... I was just-"

"Just get you ass over here Sheppard" With Sheppard following close behind her she entered the interrigation room.

"Why Detective Barek, long time no see." said Dede with a smile on her face.

"Yes I know"

"You know the last time I saw you you had tricked my boy into giving me up. He told me how you had used your partner to manipulate him into telling lies about me."

"I didn't manipulate him, I told him the truth."

"Yea," Dede scoffed, "What was that?" Barek leaned close so that Dede could feel her breath on her face.

"I told him that my partner's mother may have made him buy her alcohol, but at the end of the day she didn't make him drink with her. Unlike you and your son."

"I was a good mother"

"Is that what you keep telling yourself? You're a good mother?" Carolyn slapped photos of the victims on the table. "Is that what you told yourself when you killed them? That you're a good mother."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Well here's how I see it, either you killed him or the boy who we picked up with you did." Carolyn stared intently at her, "You said that you loved, that he was like your son. Do you want him to go down like your real son?"

Dede didn't respond she just stared quietly ahead.

"Well do you?" Still no response. "Alright, Sheppard I want you to go down and arrest-"

"I did it." Dede said quietly.

"What I didn't hear you"

"I did it!" She shouted as two uniformed officers came into the room. As the pulled her out she shouted "Just let him know I was trying to be a good mother! I just wanted to be a good mother."

* * *

In the other room Ross, Logan, and Wheeler had seen everything.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Ross, "I brought in another Goren."

"Basically" said Mike with a smile as he watched Carolyn do a song and dance routine around the suspect. As he watched the woman break down he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for his wife. As soon as McCan was out of the room Logan followed Ross into the interrogation room.

"Is that what it's like to be Eames, cause I did not even get a chance to open my mouth" said Shepperd sounding really confused.

"You did a good job Caro," Mike said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"I could get used to this" Carolyn said once they broke the kiss "Get a perp to confess get a kiss." she leaned in for another one.

"Will you two stop that!" Ross snapped, "Sorry didn't mean to snap, I just mean- It's been a long day." he sighed "How long have you two been together?"

"Long enough." said Mike

"That's helpful."

"Oh sarcasm, that's original!" said Logan. Ross ignored him.

"Is it serious?" Carolyn chuckle.

"Yes Captain, it's serious. We're married."

"Is that why your parents...?"

"Oh God are they still here?" Carolyn groaned. "No sir, they don't know... yet."

"This would be a good time to tell them detective."

"What do you think Mike?" Carolyn asked turing to Logan. He offered her his arm.

"Let's go tell the in-laws."

**Only a few more chapters to go!!**

**Come on people REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
